fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bamoliba
Bamoliba is an uncommonly encountered Mollusk with a large shell that retains a smeltering organ and it uses it to produce explosive powder and flames. Physiology It resembles a snail with a very jagged shell with various sharp parts and crevices that emit a rough smoke due to the extreme heat produced from an organ within its shell, intertwined with its fleshy, soft body that has refractory neurones that allow it to control the heat. Behavior It is fairly passive although this is mostly due to the fact that it can't pursue prey for long. When provoked, it will hide in its shell and produce huge hazes of blastblight powder to deter foes. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex -Legend Main Prey: Green leaves, small fauna Arch-Rivals: Excali'go (other large predators) Behavior Towards Other Monsters It cowers from larger predators, hiding into its shell to disguise as a rock, this has however been known to attract the likes of Gravios that would mistake it for a Basarios, thus a potential meal - the mollusk has developed the explosive powder and corrosive saliva to deal with these occurrances. Tracks Tracks: Blazing slime, Jagged shell piece, Corroded stone Specific Locale Interactions N/A Abilities Despite being a snail-like Mollusk, it can move at medium speeds due to the exposure of slime that it produces, allowing it to essentially slide to a destination. It can trigger its shell to emit explosive powder around its surrounding area alongside capable of shooting streams of flame from the crevices of its back. It can also spit out saliva that shreds through the armour of an enemy, allowing for an easy finish-off for the mollusk. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its shell will constantly fume out black smoke while the slime around its physical body will start to glisten. *Tired State: It will start to drool as the slime around it starts to become pale and seemingly dry. Mounts You can mount the shell but you aren't able to actually topple if via hitting the shell, you have to jump into its physical body in order to be viable to topple the monster, it will unveil explosive powder from on top of it to explode onto its shell and deal a high amount of damage to the hunter attempting to mount it. Ecology Habitat Range It dwells within murky marshlands and beautiful foilage-filled locales where it can feed on the vegetation as it pleases. It occasionally also visits deep chasms and even volcanic regions to feed on ore in order to strengthen the inferno vessel that lies within its shell. Ecological Niche Bamoliba stands very low in the food chain, being a potential target for a high array of monsters such as Gravios, Rathalos, Lagiacrus and Uragaan: however, its physical and ailmental defenses is enough to fend off these apex creatures from feeding on the mollusk. Biological Adaptations It retains a special organ in its shell that allows it to unleash explosive powder all across the area, this organ also is known to have chemical reactions based on the mood of the mollusk, shifting it to producing straight up bursts of flame from the cracks and crevices of its shell. The shell is incredibly hard and tough to break, allowing for the mollusk to crawl inside if a predator wasn't put off by the explosions. Attacks Slime Trail: It leaves a trail of slime as it moves around that fades away after 5 seconds. Touching this slime deals a tiny bit of damage and slows down movement. Slime Drag: As it turns and moves, it whips its body mildly to send the slime spewing around from the other side of its body. Dealing a tiny bit of damage and slowing down movement. Saliva Spewage: It spews out a glob of its saliva, getting hit by this inflicts the hunter with Defense Down. Turn Saliva Spit: It will turn its head and spew out a number of globs of saliva from its mouth that reach a fairly wide distance. Inflicts Defense Down. Powder Spreadout: It will crawl into its shell while its shell unleashes specks of explosive powder in all directions around it, this powder explodes in close contact with the hunter. Inflicts Blastblight. Minefield: Blastblight powder is unveiled and then scattered around the area, it then stays within this area for up to 30 seconds before fading away, prior to this, near enough proximity will cause an explosion. Inflicts Blastblight. Smoke Vapour: It unleashes high doses of smoke from its shell, massively decreasing visibility, although deals no damage. Immolation Spreadout: Its shell will flicker before sending out streams of fire that turn into waves of flame that travel a large distance before fading away. Inflicts Fireblight. Shell Flamespyre: Its shell will start to flicker before the top crevice unleashes a flamethrower-esque beam of flame in front of it. Inflicts Fireblight. Turning Flamespyre: This is the same as the Shell Flamespyre attack, except it turns the flaming beam into a 90 degrees angle. Inflicts Fireblight. Dig Downwards: It will spit out many globs of saliva into the ground and proceed to dig downwards, being within the radius of this will inflict Defense Down. Ambush from Above: It will ambush from above in similar fashion to a Diablos, sending the hunter fairly high into the air of hit. Explosions from Above: Particles will start to flicker about before a large explosion occurs from beneath the hunters feet, inflicting Blastblight, the mollusk then pops up afterwards. Smeltering Aura: Its shell becomes a hot dark amber colour and then an aura of fire particles will start to orbit around the mollusk, this is identical to Teostra/Lunastra's flame wave - burning/damaging hunters that are within a close proximity to it, this lasts for up to a minute and can be especially lethal in higher ranks. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Belly Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Shell Impact: ★★ Cutting: N/A Ranged: N/A (Cluster Shells only: ★★) Back (If the shell is broken off) Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tail Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = N/A *Aether = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = N/A *Stun = ★ *Blind = N/A Carves Notes * It exists to be the beginner-tier mollusk-type monster for the creators future endeavors. * Made to be semi-generic to set-apart from the more unique Mollusks that shall come in the future. * Ironically, its main predator is another monster of the Mollusk class, Excali'go. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker